towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Island
Demonic Island is a bonus campaign that lasts a full week. Its rewards span all possible content, from battle chests to crafting components to portal stones and skill scrolls. The campaign 4 boss, Raq the Orc Overlord, is exclusively obtainable in Demonic Island as an epic monster. Campaign Properties One could say the theme of Demonic Island is "Orcs, demons, and no buffs allowed." There are also two boss missions in this campaign, on missions 6 and 11. There are no specific restrictions or additions for the player in this campaign; however, enemies that normally are group support, debuff,-or just any orcs and a few more types of monster-that have new skills starting in mission 2 and onwards. These enemies are tinted red and marked below as demonic. It's uncertain what this demonic effect has on all enemies, but commonly one will see a high damage Mass Dispel skill that will obliterate even the strongest teams. This is the reason why buffs are bad for this campaign. The enemies are all from the three orc types, (Frozen Blood, Black Fist, basic), and also regular demon types. Their base stats do seem to be higher than normal, although this may be due to the "Demonic" effect. Here are some demonic skills (in addition to their normal skill sets): * Orc: unknown * Vicious Orc: Savage Swipe + Hard to Kill (bonus armour below a high health threshold) + Deadly Rage (bonus % attack below 25% health) * Orc Warchanter: Disenchant (targets enemies) + Mass Dispel (unusually high damage) * Orc Scout: Headshot + Piercing Shot * Plague Demon: Vampiric Touch * Frozen Blood Conjurer: Foretell + Mass Dispel (extremely high damage) + Renewal + Nightmare applies to all enemies * Orc Warrior: Deadly Cut + Finishing Strike * Orc Overlord (boss): Bloodbath + high attack * Frozen Blood Veteran: Dispatch Foe + Taunt + Inner Focus to all allies * Lesser Demon: Shadow Shroud + Mass Dispel (extremely high damage) + Inflict Wounds + high defense * Black Fist Skirmisher: unknown * Frozen Blood Hero: Shield Allies + Warcry twice as powerful * Frozen Blood Executioner: Raging Shout * Black Fist Enforcer: Vicious Strike * Black Fist Evoker: Magic Missile (target type: double and unusually high damage) + Healing Circle + high defense + summon demon (extremely long cooldown; summons non-demonic lesser demon) * Demonic Watcher: Shadow Shroud + Death Glare + Horrify + Acid Lance + Curse (original skill set has been replaced by these skills) * Orc Warrior (12 and 13): Vanish, Renewal, Vital Strike, Overload (raises attack but lowers defense), dropping below 30% HP resets cooldowns * Vicious Orc (12 and 13): Vicious Strike, Vicious Blow, Whirlwind Strike, Raging Strike, Deadly Rage (at 50% and again at 25%), Shield of Discipline, being hit increases armor and reduces cooldowns * Orc Scout (12 and 13): Target Weakness (column), Shadow Shroud (all allies), Multi Shot (melee, hits targets equally 4 times), Disenchant (all allies), immune to crits and stuns, Deadly, Wrath of the Sea, Swarm of Arrows (hits 20 targets equally) * Plague Demon (12 and 13): Eat Your Soul, Deathly Crunch, Dark Infection, Leaping Strike (targets lowest HP), Feint, Riposte, dodge chance greatly reduced, Balestra * Orc Warchanter (12 and 13): Demonfire (hits up to 3 targets), Regeneration, Shadow Bolt (true damage, targets lowest HP), Mass Dispel (extremely high damage) * Orc Shaman (12 and 13): Cyclone (reduces defense), Ball of Darkness (reduces resistances), Lightning Bolt (hits targets equally 6 times, lowers armour), Spirit Rage, Blade Barrier (true damage, all allies), Demon Shout (raises resistances by 20%), Mass Dispel (impossibly high damage) * Raq, Orc Overlord (11 and 13): Recruits (revives an ally), Blade Barrier (all allies), Raging Shout (all allies), Weapon Throw, Bloodbath, Tendril of Shadow, Reckless, Bloodthirsty, Berserker's Rampage (hits targets equally 20 times) Missions *All max food costs above 220 are impossible to obtain normally. Rewards Strategy * The first objective is to avoid mass dispel entirely, which is present in every mission with Lesser demons and deals game-ending damage. 12 is incredibly annoying, even for a 55. It has repeating true damage from the orc scouts, orc warriors can Vanish as well as Overload, and one of the monsters does a very large defense debuff. ** Heals over time (including Cleanse and Druid soul skill) count as buffs. These should be avoided. ** Blackguard's Death Glare skill counts as a self-buff. * The Mystic is probably necessary for her disenchant, the only way to remove debuffs in this campaign without incurring mass dispel. Be sure to avoid her Foretell skill, as that is a buff. * The Spellsword is also recommended for the numerous buffs which demonic minions stack heavily. Remember that his Haste skill is a buff and will be subject to mass dispel. * Blackguard is a good tank because he does not need any buffs to be tanky. The Necromancer may also work if sufficiently geared/starred. * On the final stage, area of effect damage from a mage or warlock can be quite powerful in lieu of a Cleric. * At high enough stars and epic gear, it may be possible to simply clear all missions with area damage from the Warlock, Necro, and crowd control from the Ninja. Strategy for Stages 12 and 13 Team: * Cleric, Necromancer, Barbarian, Mystic (2 by 2 formation, cleric+mystic in back and necro+barb in front) * Target the archers first and spam Baleful Glare, with energy drain when necro is low and doom if you have lots of soul energy. If a hero is about to die, save soul energy so you can resurrect them. Skills: * Barbarian - turtle's shell, leaping strike, weapon throw, hawk's speed/owl's insight * Necromancer - fear, ray of enfeeblement, inflict wounds, shadow master/protective wards * Mystic - horrify*, safety ward, disenchant, knowledge/visions * Cleric - quick heal, powerful heal, righteous call, healer/charismatic leader Gear: * Barbarian - King's Hammer, Living Leather * Necromancer - Piercing Blade or Iron Rose, Spellthread Robe * Mystic - Staff of Viarus or Eye of Chaos or Abjurer's staff, Aetheron Robe or Soul Cage * Cleric - King's Hammer, Keldis' Raiment *use confuse instead if bringing abjurer's staff As you can see, there's more in comments: \/ Category:Campaign Category:Boss Campaign